Beth - Part I - To Have and To Hold
by Saddletramp
Summary: In 2017, someone issued a challenge to write a story where Slim and Jess fell in love and/or got married. Two years later, here is Part I of what ended up being a three part story. Each story is complete on its own. Set a couple years after the series ended.


_**BETH – Part 1 – To Have and To Hold**_

_**AU – in 2017, someone issued a challenge to write a story where Slim and/or Jess fell in love and got married. Well, two years later, here is the first of a three part series.**_

_**BETH – PART 1 – TO HAVE AND TO HOLD**_

Standing on the front porch of the Sherman-Harper ranch, my husband is leaning heavily on the railing. His body is shaking and knuckles white from the effort, as if his legs won't support him anymore. And he is crying. I've only seen him cry a time or two, but never like this. No, these are soul rendering tears which fall freely as he watches his best friend ride away. I'm crying so hard I can hardly breathe and turn to bury my face in his arm. He puts one arm around me and pulls me close. Even now, he is the strong one, trying to comfort me while he, himself, is trying not to fall apart. I lock my arms around his waist and my tears soak his shirt front. I swear I can hear his heart breaking. My heart is breaking too and there is nothing I can do or say to make it better. He watches the rider pause at the top of the ridge – the place where we spotted the stage coaches just before they arrived at the ranch. The rider raises his hand - the timeless salute they gave each other whether saying hello or goodbye. This time it is goodbye – perhaps for forever. I feel, rather than see, the answering salute before the rider turns and disappears from sight. My husband's best friend, brother really, and partner, Jess Harper, has just ridden out of our lives.

As we stare at the empty horizon, I can't help but think back to how this all began.

**THE BEGINNING**

It was purely by accident – literally – how we met. I like to consider it fate. I had gone riding alone and gotten utterly and helplessly lost. I suppose if I had stayed on the roads, it wouldn't have happened. But, no, I had to take a side trail and get myself all turned around. Now that was unusual for me. I normally have an uncanny sense of direction; but not that day. So, there I was, trying to figure out how to get back to Laramie, when I realize there is a rider-less horse barreling towards me . At first I was kind of afraid the horse would actually crash into me and my mount. My horse was getting skittish with that big chestnut charging at us. I'm a good rider, but I could see that keeping control of my livery mount and the possibility of being run over by a loose horse was not going to go well. However the chestnut with a bold white stripe down its face slowed to a stop and just kind of stood there looking at me, eyes wild and blowing hard from its run.

As I talked easy to him, the horse let me ride up and grab his reins. A gentle rubbing and a scratch under the chin was all it took to calm him down. I checked him over to make sure he hadn't hurt himself. Except for slightly scratched knees, he seemed okay. Although there was a fresh scar in the saddle's leather, I was quite relieved there was no blood anywhere. It looked like the horse had fallen and lost its rider. It carried the SR brand, but being new to the territory, I had no clue which ranch that was. It slowly dawned on me how tall this horse was. He was a good hand taller than my own horse. And, even though the chestnut was quite tall, the stirrups reached well below the horse's elbows. I couldn't help but wonder just how tall the person was who rode this horse.

Now I had a problem. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know who owned the horse and I didn't know where the rider was. I could turn the horse loose and follow it, hoping it headed home. But that could be an hour's ride away and didn't tell me anything about the status of the rider. Were they hurt? Dead? No, I needed to back track the horse's flight and try to find the rider. They might need help.

The trail was fairly easy to follow. I'd only gone a mile or so when, in the distance, I spotted another rider riding pell-mell across the range. All I could make out was the bay he was riding and that he wore a black hat and vest. He didn't see me but I watched in awe as he reined his horse to a sliding stop and dismounted in one fluid movement. He knelt beside something on the ground. I figured he had found the chestnut's rider. I nudged my horse into action, dragging the chestnut along with me.

When I got close enough, I could see someone on the ground. The black hated rider was talking to him – or maybe I should say talking at him, as the prone man's eyes were closed, and he didn't seem to be responding. Black hat barely noticed when I rode up. In an instant I was on the ground and shoved him out of my way warning him not to move the downed man. He landed on his back side and let loose a string of cuss words the likes of which I'd rarely heard. I guess it dawned on him I was a female because he suddenly looked contrite and started to apologize for swearing. In the meantime, I had started to examine the prone man's head, searching for injury. My hands, one on each side of his head, were probing the back of his skull, my fingers deep in his sun streaked blond locks, when he groaned slightly and tried to raise his head. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me with the palest blue eyes I had ever seen. I froze. My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe and I just plain forgot what I was doing.

He raised his right hand towards his head but encountered my arm instead. His touch sent a bolt of lightning through me and I withdrew my hands so quickly I allowed his head to drop back onto the hard ground. There was an oath uttered at the sudden collision with the earth. If he hadn't had a head injury to begin with, he probably had a good knot there now. Grimacing, he tried to sit up, only to sink back down with a groan, grabbing his left man in the black hat shoved me out of the way and looked the blond over. "It's broken. You hurt anywhere else?" There was a slight movement of his head back and forth in answer. Nodding, black hat went into action. He knotted his and the blond man's neck scarves together to create a sling then helped the man sit up. I grabbed his arm, warning him not to move the blond without further examination. He shook my hand off and fixed me with a glare which made my blood run cold. When he warned me off, his deep, growly voice left no doubt that he would tolerate no interference. It was enough to scare the dickens out of me. I let go and stepped out of his way. With the blond man's good arm around his shoulders, black hat helped him to his feet.

They seemed to have forgotten I was even present as they moved to the horses and got the blond man settled on the chestnut before black hat swung up behind him to ride double. No words were spoken between them. There was a bond here. Something I didn't quite understand. Black hat remembered I existed. He turned towards what I presumed was their home but then turned back around towards me. "My apologies, 'fraid I'm sorta worried about Hardrock here and forgetting my manners. Ya gonna be okay on yer own? Yer weren't hurt yerself or nothin' were ya?"

It was the first good look I'd gotten of him. He was tall, but not too tall – and fit – there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. He sat his horse easy like he was a part of it. Beneath that black hat was equally dark hair which seemed to have a mind of its own. He was well into his twenties and his face showed traces of a hard life. But it was his eyes which got my attention. Unlike the blond man's light blue, black hat's eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen. Even as I stood transfixed, I saw them darken to near black, his body tensing. He terrified me. It took me a moment to find my tongue. "No, I'm fine." I stammered. "I just found his horse and followed its back trail." He nodded and started to turn back when I blurted out "But, I'm lost. I don't know how to get back to Laramie." Even though he was supporting the other man's weight, he spun the chestnut around and fixed me with a hard look I couldn't interpret. Then his features softened before nodding his head at me and said. "Then I expect you'd best come with us. Once we get Slim settled, I'll be happy to escort you back to town." Totally confused by the change in his demeanor, I began to wonder just who this man was. It was only the beginning of getting to know the complexities of a man I would later learn was named Jess Harper.

We rode together in silence. Black hat supported Slim, as I now knew the blond man's name to be, taking the bigger man's weight as if it was no big deal. As we drew closer to the hitching rail outside the front porch, Slim's head started to dip towards his chest and his body would have slumped forward if not for the other man holding him. I thought I heard him say something. It was so low I could barely hear it, but black hat leapt off his horse like someone had lit a fire under him, grabbing Slim as he slowly slid from his saddle, barely conscious. Even as the dark haired man half carried, half dragged Slim towards the house, the front door flew open. The doorway was momentarily filled by an elderly lady before she stepped back, allowing them to disappear within.

I sat my horse, unsure what I was supposed to do. I finally decided to dismount and follow them inside. I found myself in the living room of the small but cozy ranch house. I could hear voices coming from a room off to the side; the dark haired man's deep voice intermingled with the woman's voice before I heard a third, exasperated, voice commanding "just do it will you." A moment later I heard the distinct snap of bones settling into place followed by a guttural gasp.

I couldn't stop myself and rushed towards the sound only to find the door barred by black hat, his eyes fixed on me with a look that could kill. I tried to get around him but he continued to block the doorway. "But he needs to be checked for other broken bones or a concussion" I said. Taking advantage of a momentary distraction behind him, I slipped by his defenses and gained access to the room. My arm was immediately locked in a vice like grip, stopping me from advancing any further.

Slim lay on the bed closest to the door. The shirt he had been wearing now lay in a heap on the floor. His eyes were closed, his bare chest shallowly rising and falling. I couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. The elderly woman was just finishing affixing wooden slats and bandages to hold his broken bones in place. She looked up as I again blurted out that he needed to be checked over for other broken bones or a concussion. I started to step forward only to be jerked back by the hand holding my arm. Alarmed, I just stared at the man holding me back.

"Jess Harper, where are your manners?" The woman reprimanded him. Then, in a softer voice continued "We don't want to take any chances. Doc is over to the Samuelson's. Would you please be a dear and go fetch him?" He seemed to hesitate for a second before asking in a concerned voice "Will you be alright here alone while I'm gone?" he nodded toward Slim laying on the bed. The lady looked at Slim, taking a moment to brush his hair off his forehead and then looked back at Jess. "Yes, dear, I'll be fine. Slim's unconscious so there shouldn't be any problem. Now go. I'm just going to go ahead and clean up these cuts while we wait for the doctor." She waved him off towards the door. His mouth set in a firm line; he nodded, released my arm and was gone. It was only seconds before we could hear the sound of retreating hoofbeats.

The woman glanced at me before returning to gently clean the abrasions Slim had suffered during the fall from his horse. "You mustn't mind Jess." She had said gently. "He's very protective of us. He worries so when anyone gets hurt. Although, it is usually the other way around; it's usually Jess that's getting fixed up and Slim that's doing the worrying."

She stood up, collecting the basin she had been using. "Come along, dear" she said as she ushered me out of the room. "I'm sure you could use a cup of coffee. We'll leave the door open in case Slim stirs." She placed a motherly arm across my shoulders "I'm Mrs. Cooper. I'm the boys' housekeeper. And what is your name?"

"Mason. Mary Elizabeth Mason. Everyone calls me Mary Beth or Beth".

"Well then Mary Beth, come have a seat while I fix a new pot of coffee. And then you can tell me all about how you know the boys". She patted the chair where she wanted me to sit, gave me a cursory look and proceeded into the kitchen, chatting merrily away. It was only then I realized what a sight I must be. My blonde hair was braided and hung down over my shoulder. I was dressed in long sleeved shirt, pants and Ummm – I was also wearing a gun belt across my hips. However, much to my relief, Mrs. Cooper seemed to be nonplused by me or my attire.

We chatted for a while and I told her how I was new to the area and how my uncle had left the General Store to me when he passed away. It was now on me to learn how to run it – something I wasn't sure I could do. I'd grown up on my father's cattle ranch. I'd even ridden trail drives with him. Sure, he'd sent me back east to learn how to be a lady, but my heart stayed in the wide open spaces.

_**THE DOCTOR**_

It wasn't long before our discussion was interrupted by the sound of the doctor's buggy driving into the yard. I was quickly introduced to Dr. Larsen, who then went immediately to Slim's bedside. Mrs. Cooper joined him there while Jess again stood in the doorway and blocked me from entering. After what seemed a horrendously long time, the doctor announced Mrs. Cooper had done a fine job in setting Slim's arm and bandaging it. He left with orders for Slim to stay in bed for a couple of days and no work of any kind for several weeks, depending upon how well the arm healed.

Once the doctor had taken his leave, Mrs. Cooper officially introduced me to Jess Harper. As soon as she began the introduction, he took off his hat and was real polite. It was then he remembered I needed an escort back to Laramie and offered to do so immediately.

_**GETTING ACQUAINTED**_

We rode in silence, side by side, at an easy walk. I couldn't tell if he was naturally quiet or just didn't want anything more to do with me than what he considered a required escort. I had tried to just garner the directions, perfectly content to ride back alone. However, he wouldn't hear of it – saying that no woman should be riding alone out in the country. I tried to observe him without him noticing. I couldn't help but take in his gun and the way he wore it. The holster was well worn, having seen many years of service and worn low on his hip. I'd seen his kind before. There had been some fast guns that rode herd with my pa. He reminded me of them; seemingly calm and quiet on the surface but hiding a barely contained violence that could erupt without warning. Frankly, I wasn't sure I was safer with him than riding on my own.

"Go on and ask" he stated, his voice low and somewhat threatening. I hadn't even noticed him watching me watching him. Clearly he wanted to be shed of me as quickly as possible. Caught off guard, I didn't know what to say. Finally, I settled on something I hoped wouldn't anger him "You're worried about Slim aren't you?"

He shot me a quick look. Apparently that was not what he had expected me to ask. I heard him chuckle as he eased his horse to a stop. He removed his hat and then resettled it before crossing one arm over the other on the saddle horn and looking at me directly. Then he said in that deep, but this time friendly, voice, "Yes, ma'am. I certainly am. Slim's my best friend. I didn't know what to think when I saw Alamo go down. Glad to know he's going to be alright. "

Somehow we had begun to walk again and for the rest of the journey our conversation was light and friendly.

_**MY STORE**_

I inherited the Laramie General Store from my Uncle James. Since my parents had passed away, I was Uncle James' last known relative. I had graduated from a fine ladies school back east and was teaching when the news of Uncle James' death reached me. It was a surprise to learn he owned a store. It was even more of a surprise to find out he had left it to me.

City life was alright, but I missed my days riding the open range. I even missed the grueling days herding cattle and camping out. I loved falling asleep staring up at the stars overhead. I had learned early on how to ride, rope, and shoot. My city friends would be appalled if they knew I could do such things. I couldn't remember the last time I had ridden a horse astride. In our society, "proper ladies" only rode side saddle.

Upon receiving the notice of inheriting my Uncle's store, I immediately began preparations for moving to this unfamiliar town in Wyoming. I quit my job and headed for Laramie. I didn't know what to expect. My Uncle seemed to have been quite successful in operating the store. I hoped I was up to the challenge. All I knew is that I was back in the country where I wanted to be.

Uncle James had an assistant – Tom Finch - who was extremely competent. He had run the store quite efficiently from the time my Uncle passed away until I was able to take over. He seemed unsettled at having a woman as his boss, but liked his job and decided to stay on with me. I'm glad he did. He made the transition so much easier for me.

One of the greatest things about owning the General Store was that almost everyone in Laramie stopped in for their supplies. This gave me the opportunity to meet the town folk. I had the distinct impression that both the men and women initially stopped in to "check out" the new female in town. I apparently passed the "test" and found that people continued to frequent my store. Then again, since I often wore a work shirt and pants, with my hair just pulled back in a clip, I'm sure the ladies felt I was no feminine threat to them or of interest to their husbands. Sometimes it helped to be "plain".

I was delighted the day Mrs. Cooper, Slim, and Jess stopped in. It was the first time I had seen them since our first meeting. Upon seeing Slim walk through the door, my stomach got all quivery and I had difficulty speaking. I discovered that as long as I didn't look at him, my brain, and therefore my mouth, functioned normally.

I greeted them warmly, inquiring how Slim's arm was healing. Mrs. Cooper looked at him quizzically when he didn't answer and then answered for him. She explained that the break was worse than originally thought and he would be incapacitated for a while longer than planned. When Mrs. Cooper handed me her shopping list she looked at Slim with a bemused look upon her face. I had expected Jess and Slim would head out for the saloon, but Slim seemed content to hang around the shop with their housekeeper. I'm not sure why, although a couple times I did notice him watching me. His broken arm was still braced with slats, so he wasn't much assistance loading anything. But that was okay. I was quite capable of handling the bags of sugar and flour. For anything heavier, like the feed or seed sacks, I just asked Tom to load it for me. Slim seemed slightly distressed to see me hefting the heavy bags. As I filled their order, Mrs. Cooper and I chatted about this and that.

Mrs. Cooper stopped in on a weekly basis. She was always accompanied by Jess, Slim or both men. As soon as we were engrossed in our discussions, Jess would light out for the saloon or Mort Cory's office. Slim always hung around the store while I filled their order and chatted with Daisy.

_**THE DANCE**_

I love to dance. So it was with great excitement I anticipated the upcoming Saturday night dance. The weather had turned warm and it would be one of the first dances held outside. I had volunteered to help at the refreshment table so was there early to help set up and get things ready.

I wore a green satin dress with the neckline cut low, but not too low, and embellished with white lace. One of the girls helped me fix my hair because I certainly couldn't do it. I'd ridden out on the range with my pa too long and never really learned about such girly things – even though I had gone to a lady's school back east. I just never did catch on to doing my hair or applying makeup. At least I knew how to wear a dress, mind my manners, play a piano, sing and dance. My eastern education hadn't been totally wasted.

I was pouring punch into a glass cup when I spotted Jess and Slim join the crowd surrounding the dance floor. Seeing them in their Sunday best, I suddenly couldn't breathe. Apparently I couldn't remember I was supposed to be pouring punch for the guests either -until one of the other girls at the serving table elbowed me back into reality. Leaning towards me and in a conspiring whisper she had said "Aren't they the best looking guys at the dance? Both of them are single and not spoken for. Slim – the blond. He owns his own ranch. Has lived here most of his life; is steady and dependable. He's really busy with the ranch so rarely courts anyone. But when he does, he does it right. Never seems to get as far as asking 'the question' if you know what I mean. Now Jess there – he's both dangerous and a ladies' man. Never see him with anyone more than a few times. He used to be a gunslinger and trouble maker before he came here. Well, for the first couple of years, he was always in trouble here too. Now he's part owner in Slim's ranch and even fills in for the Sheriff when needed." She sighed dramatically before adding "I just wish either one of them would look my way. By the way, have you met either of them?"

I looked down and tried not to smile too broadly when I nodded and indicated they had visited my store for supplies a time or two. I wasn't about to reveal the circumstances of our first meeting. I couldn't help but remember our first meeting and the fact I had knocked the former gunslinger on his rear end. Nor could I forget seeing Slim lying on the ground, unconscious, pale, and with a broken arm.

Well, he certainly seemed too have recovered nicely. The last time I had seen him, he still wore the bandaged arm in a sling. When I chanced to look across the dance floor, I saw Slim hadn't moved. His eyes were on me. Well, at least I thought his eyes were on me. But he hadn't moved from where I first spotted him even though it appeared Jess was trying to get his attention. Slim brushed him off and proceeded directly to the refreshment table. Holding out one hand he asked me to dance. I started to say I was on duty at the refreshment table, but Sally gave me a small push and said she was sure she could cover for me.

I only got to dance with Slim for part of the song. Other gentlemen began cutting in, whisking me away from him. It was nice dancing with Slim. He was a good dancer and he didn't step on my feet. But I didn't get to dance with him much. The young men continuously took turns cutting in and leading me around the dance floor. Apparently they did this whenever a new female arrived in town and attended the dances, each vying for the attention of the "new girl". Jess swept in and took his turn whirling me around the floor before executing an effortless twirl and releasing me back into Slim's arms to continue the dance. I saw the wink Jess gave Slim as he slapped him on the back and walked away. Those two were in cahoots!

I'd barely started dancing with Slim when another young man would take it upon himself to cut in. I would have loved to say no, but that was not accepted in this social setting. Every so often Jess would cut in. Where the numerous young men would tease and sometimes even push each other to get their turn to dance with me, when Jess cut in, they practically ran from the dance floor. Slim wasn't shy about cutting in on his own. In fact, he was the only one who dared to cut in when Jess was dancing with me.

As the evening progressed, I noticed that the number of young men cutting in had lessened. I got to spend more time dancing with Slim and thoroughly enjoyed it and his company. I'm not even sure what we talked about or if we even talked at all. But for the first time since meeting Slim, I could think and talk rationally when I was around him. He held me lightly and it was easy to get comfortable in his arms. I just hoped he couldn't feel my heart pounding as we swayed to the music. I didn't want the evening to end; didn't want this to end.

Occasionally someone would approach as if to ask to cut in and then suddenly change directions. That confused me until I caught the slight tilt of Slim's head and a steely look at the approaching man. Beyond him, I could see Jess also staring at the newcomer. It was pretty obvious the two of them were warning off any would be new dance partners. I didn't know whether to feel honored at the attention or mad at being treated like a prize calf they'd cut out from the herd.

_**THE CHURCH PICNIC**_

I knew the day would come when my biggest (really my only) secret would get exposed. In two weeks the church was having its annual picnic and bake sale. It was the talk of the town. All of my customers chatted excitedly about what they were going to cook for the event. It was then I found out these were not "just" picnic baskets.

The church raffled off the picnic baskets in a blind auction. No one was supposed to know which lady had cooked the contents of which basket. The gentleman who had the winning bid won the honor of sharing the picnic lunch with the basket's owner. It was supposed to be a mixer for the church members, except the men usually knew which basket his girlfriend or wife, if he had one, had made. However, this resulted in increased revenue for the church. The man's friends would purposely bid on the basket, causing the man to bid higher, trying to keep his special lady's basket for himself. It was all in good fun with the friends eventually dropping out of the bidding to let the gentleman be victorious.

By now, Mrs. Cooper had asked me to call her by her given name. Not quite comfortable with that, we settled on my calling her Miss Daisy. Miss Daisy and I were alone in the shop when she asked what I was bringing to the church picnic. I tried to avoid the question by not answering. As she rambled on about the event and how everyone got involved, I finally blurted out – "I'm not bringing anything. I can't cook."

I must say she looked shocked for a moment. She patted my arm saying "That's okay, dear, I'll help you. You'll be all set for that picnic." Then leaning in conspiratorially she said "And, we'll make sure Slim gets your basket."

I placed my hand over my heart and in mock surprise said "What? Cheat?"

She winked at me and answered "You're darn tootin'. It's about time that boy did more than just stare at you like a lost puppy." I couldn't contain my laughter. Daisy was a matchmaker at heart.

Therefore, the day before the church picnic found me at the Sherman ranch. I hadn't seen Slim since the dance. Once again, we were back to being awkward around each other. Daisy told the boys we had decided to do our cooking together because it was more fun to do with company. The boys tried to hang around the kitchen in hopes of snagging a sample of the picnic basket or bake sale's wares. Daisy shooed them out of the house claiming that they were underfoot. In reality, she was just covering up the fact she was making up two picnic baskets – one for me and one for her.

The weather the day of the picnic was perfect. Tables were set up outside and soon there were lots of baskets and loads of baked goods set up for sale. Everyone milled around until the Preacher called for everyone's attention. He started the bidding on the baskets, the first ones selling quite quickly and for a nice amount of money. I tried not to be nervous as "my" basket came up for auction. At first, no one offered a bid. Oh good grief, I thought. I'm going to be the one person whose basket doesn't sell.

Jess called out a bid. He had bid and lost out on several previous baskets. The girls in the crowd twittered – wishing it was their basket Jess Harper was bidding on. I could barely contain a laugh when I saw Jess elbow Slim. The look on Slim's face was priceless as it dawned on him whose basket was up for bids. He immediately jumped in with his own bid. Jess smirked as he raised the bid. Several other young men called out bids; Slim quickly topping each one. As soon as the bidders realized Slim wanted this particular basket, they upped him at every chance. Satisfied that Slim was going to have to pay "enough", one by one the bidders dropped out, allowing him to claim the prize. Following auction tradition, I picked up my basket and went to stand beside him. He took my hand and wrapped it around his arm, his hand covering mine, our fingers interlaced. When he looked at me, there was a huge, satisfied grin on his face.

We watched in amusement as Jess bid on several baskets. It was easy to tell which young lady belonged to the basket. She would immediately go all wishy washy and flirt outrageously with Jess. After getting the bids sufficiently high, Jess always managed to lose out on those baskets, finally getting the winning bid on Daisy's basket. We knew he had purchased Daisy's basket on purpose. That way he didn't have to put up with the girls getting mad at each other or worse – at him – for showing favoritism. It also kept them from mooning over him, envisioning weddings and babies because of one blind auction picnic basket win. Nope, Jess was in it for the food. He was quite content to be Daisy's escort for the afternoon.

Slim led me to a semi-secluded spot under a shade tree. Together we spread out the table cloth and settled down to enjoy the food and each other's company. I was sitting with my back against the tree while Slim had stretched out his full length along the side of the table cloth, leaning on one elbow as he ate. We were about half way through the meal when Slim looked at me and asked. "Okay, just what were you and Daisy scheming about?" I almost choked on my food. "Nothing" I lied. He gave me that gorgeous smile that showed his dimples, his blue eyes dancing with mischief. "Un hmmm" he said shaking a cooked chicken leg at me. "I'd know Daisy's chicken anywhere. She also isn't above playing matchmaker. So which is it – you didn't have time to cook, or you can't cook?"

"Busted!" I exclaimed as I burst out laughing. "I can't cook." I was relieved when he laughed along with me. Oh how I loved the sound of his laugh. Then he grew serious and scooted up so he was sitting next to me.

"I don't care." He laughed again, shaking his head. "Jess and I can't cook either. But this shindig gave me the opportunity to do this." He took a quick, furtive look around before gently lifting my chin so that our eyes met and then he kissed me. It was a quick, soft, stolen kiss but it took my breath away. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he asked "Mary Elizabeth Mason, might I have the honor of courting you?" I still couldn't take my eyes off of him as I answered "After that kiss, you'd better!" I was rewarded with a smile that lit up his whole face.

After the picnic, Slim came into town often. Some days he would take me to lunch. Other times I was invited out to the ranch for picnics or dinner. Slim showed me the ranch and talked about the plans he and Jess had for expansion. Soon we were spending all of our free time together.

I liked everything about Slim from his tall, good looks, blonde hair and blue eyes to his mannerisms. He was one of the few men who accepted my owning the General Store and running a business. He accepted my range upbringing yet treated me as a lady. I couldn't help notice my heart beat faster whenever he I saw him. For the first time in my life, I felt lonely – and alone – when he wasn't around. It was a revelation the day I realized I wanted him in my life; wanted to be with him every day and in every way. I had fallen in love with him. I could only hope he felt the same , I had never thought much about falling in love or marrying. I'd always been content on the open range with my Pa and the ranch hands. The store kept me busy. Did I dare contemplate a life with this wonderful man?

I knew there was Slim's partnership with Jess Harper to take into consideration. Would the one time gun slinger accept me into their world? He and Slim were inseparable; partners in the Sherman-Harper Ranch. Yet, Jess and I remained on rocky ground. Jess' past worried me. Slim and Daisy seemed to have no problem with the dark haired man's legacy of violence; one which included skating near or even over the fine legal line of right and wrong. Yet I found it encouraging that Jess had been called upon numerous times to help our local sheriff and was on friendly terms with many other law enforcement officials in various towns. Jess was extremely protective of everyone at the ranch. He tolerated me because Slim liked me. But that was as far as it went. If I were to have a life with Slim, I needed to be accepted by his best friend and partner. I had no idea how to fix that.

**THE COOKING LESSONS**

I'm not too sure who came up with the suggestion for Daisy to teach me how to cook and bake. Before I knew it, Wednesdays were set aside for me to ride out to the Sherman Ranch to spend the day with Daisy. Actually, I didn't object to the idea and even offered to pay Daisy for the lessons; which she declined.

It's not that I couldn't cook at all. I just couldn't cook indoors – in a real oven. I had learned to cook out on the range with a Dutch oven over a fire. I was pretty good at cooking up a stew and biscuits in that pot. I just couldn't seem to get the hang of the oven and stove top.

I'd like to say I was a great hand at cooking. I wasn't. I burned practically everything I touched. I'm sure Daisy thought I'd never get the hang of it. Both boys, as Daisy called them, suffered through my attempts graciously. Even if their supper was burned to a crisp, they ate it without comment. It was then I learned Jess Harper would eat almost anything if it filled his constantly empty stomach.

Eventually I improved. The boys began to forget their lunches on the days I was there. When Daisy discovered they had forgotten their lunches, I was quickly volunteered for meal delivery. She said the boys couldn't go all day without a meal. The meal usually consisted of something I had made – be it the meat for their sandwiches, the bread or some times I had something going in the oven that would take hours to cook. When that happened, Daisy would pack a lunch for the boys and shoo me out of the house. It got to be a regular thing for me to deliver lunch on Wednesdays.

Both Slim and Jess seemed to be on the lookout for me to deliver their meal. They liked having freshly made sandwiches and treats delivered to them. Slim was always the first to greet me when I rode up. He would help me down from my horse; his hands lingering on my waist and my hands lingering on his arms while we got lost in each other's eyes. Sometimes I'd think he was going to kiss me. But Jess would choose that moment to arrive, breaking the spell.

While Slim and I separated in embarrassment, Jess ignored us, casually helping himself to whatever was in the saddle bags. He'd find a suitable place to sit and enjoy his meal, pretty much leaving Slim and me to ourselves. There always seemed to be enough food to feed all three of us – even with Jess' insatiable appetite. Slim and I would find a comfortable spot and spend some time together while enjoying the packed lunch.

One day, as I was getting ready to leave, Slim asked me to tell Daisy that they'd be late getting in. They had part of the herd to move before quitting for the day. One of them had to finish up the fence mending while the other worked the cattle. And, for some reason, that particular day the cattle were uncooperative, scattering instead of bunching up and being herded towards the new pasture. One person just couldn't do it alone.

I was riding a little bay mare the ranch owned. Jess had assigned her to me for riding whenever I was visiting. He didn't care for the livery horses I rented, stating they weren't dependable or sure footed enough to ride around the ranch. I was wearing my pants instead of a dress, so offered to help with rounding up the cattle. Surprised, Slim remembered that I had worked on my father's cattle drives and accepted gratefully. He stayed behind to work on the fence while a displeased Jess and I moved on to where the cattle were held.

The cattle were definitely ornery, trying to go everywhere except where we were trying to head them. The little mare I rode knew her job and was quick on her feet, keeping the cattle going in the right direction. With Jess on one side and me on the other, we were able to move the cattle along and were done by the time Slim had finished the fence.

It was exhilarating riding a good horse and working the cattle. I know I looked a mess but was smiling ear to ear. I couldn't help but praise the mare I was riding and her training, petting her in appreciation. As we rode back to the ranch, I felt Jess' eyes on me, yet he was silent the whole way. Arriving home, the boys took charge of the horses, sending me inside to help Daisy. They led the horses to the barn, their heads canted towards each other, talking low. I saw Jess taking a quick look over his shoulder in my direction. I had no idea what they were discussing but got the feeling it involved me. I found out the next morning.

It was well after dark when we finished supper and everyone insisted I stay the night. This included Daisy who offered to share her bedroom with me. As I prepared to leave the next morning, Jess led the saddled bay mare and the livery horse towards the house. Puzzled, I stepped down off the porch. Jess held out the hand holding the mare's reins.

"She deserves a rider like you. She's yours – a present from Slim and me." I was speechless. When I didn't move, he took my hand and closed my fingers over the reins. Jess stepped to the side, holding the lead rope to the livery horse. I hadn't even seen Slim step up beside me.

"I hope you like her." He said, resting his hands on my shoulders. "Jess trained her and said you sat her like you'd ridden her forever." He petted the horse appreciatively. "She's a good one. She'll take care of you for us." Still speechless, I turned to look up at the man beside me.

"Thank you." Was all I could get out before his arms encircled me and he bent to kiss me. When he released me, our eyes stayed locked on each other and I couldn't breathe. I turned towards the mare, in awe that she was mine, murmuring sweet nothings to her as I petted and fussed over her. Without thinking, I whirled around. Throwing my arms around Jess' neck, I hugged him while planting several kisses on his cheek before turning and kissing Slim on the lips again. Tears were streaming down my face as I thanked them for such a wonderful gift.

Slim helped me mount up and handed me the lead to the livery horse. As I rode away, Slim and Daisy waved while Jess stood there, thumbs tucked in his gunbelt, with a perplexed look upon his face. I hoped that his part in this gift meant that he was softening his attitude towards me. Jess' reputation as a horse trainer was well known. His horses brought a higher price than most. For him to give one of his valued horses away meant this was a very precious gift indeed.

Right after I was given the mare, I noticed things began to change around the Sherman kitchen. Daisy had continued teaching me to bake as well as cook in the oven. I couldn't be sure, but I swear the number of cookies or other goodies left on the table were far less than what I had baked. I also noticed that at least one of the hired hands, Jess or Slim seemed to drift by the house late afternoons on the days I was baking. Now, how they knew whether I was baking or cooking, I'll never know. I never saw anyone come or go from the kitchen, but I was sure the newly baked goodies were disappearing. The day an entire pie disappeared from the window was proof enough someone was up to no good. That night, before supper, the empty pie plate mysteriously appeared in the kitchen sink. Not surprisingly, there were incriminating blueberry stains on both of the men's clothes when they appeared at the table. Obviously, my thief shared his ill gotten goodies. Although, I must admit I felt pretty pleased someone felt my cooking efforts worth swiping!

Therefore, it didn't surprise me one bit when Jess drifted through the kitchen one afternoon. Spying the cooling cookies on the table, he reached out to grab one. I'm not sure what came over me but, without thinking, I smacked his hand with the wooden spoon I'd been using to stir the cookie batter.

"Jess Harper," I yelled at him, shaking the spoon in his face. "When are you going to learn to leave my cooking alone?"

He jerked his hand back, bringing it to his mouth, his eyes dark as he sucked the dough from his hand. I was still scared of him and his gunfighter reputation. I stared at him, horrified by what I'd just done. I covered my mouth with my hands as my face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Oh, my gosh." I thought to myself. "He's going to kill me. I just smacked the hand of, and yelled at, Slim's best friend, partner – and a gunfighter to boot. Oh heck, I'm in for it now."

I was shocked when Jess started to chuckle and then let out a full laugh, his eyes twinkling in merriment. Still laughing, he placed his hands on my shoulders, kissed me on the cheek and headed for the door, scooping up a handful of the cookies as he went. I was still standing there aghast at my reaction, when Slim entered. Jess stopped long enough to clap Slim on the shoulder and say. "She'll do, partner, she'll do just fine." He lifted his hand full of cookies in mock salute and left both Slim and me standing, bewildered, in the kitchen, looking after him.

Apparently that day was the turning point of my friendship with Jess. From then on he was much friendlier. He'd take it upon himself to take care of my horse when I arrived at the ranch. He'd check over her shoes and make any adjustments or replacements as needed. He seemed pleased with the care I took of her. He'd talk to me; really talk. Not about his past. He didn't share that with anyone but Slim. But he'd talk about the ranch or the horses or any of the current day things that affected those he cared about. He asked questions about the General Store and running it. Slowly I lost my fear of him and his past and began to see what Slim had seen all along. Jess was a private man with a deep heart. He was intelligent with a unique ability to map a future for himself and Slim. The ranch had become his home. He'd become the self appointed protector of anyone who lived under their roof. Somehow I had earned his trust and he accepted me as belonging there with them. As for myself, I came to love him like a brother. I now knew I could trust him with my life; just like the rest of the Sherman-Harper Ranch family.

_**JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS **_

Jess put his weight into the fence, waiting for Slim to hammer the nail which would secure wire to the post. He snickered under his breath as he noticed Slim glance down the road for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes.

"Boy, it must be going on lunch time" he said, stepping away from the fence and stretching in an exaggerated manner. "Sure am getting hungry." He rubbed his stomach as he casually drifted over to his saddle bag, pulling out a napkin containing one of Daisy's biscuits stuffed with ham.

"To bad all we got for lunch is these biscuits Daisy packed for us."

Slim threw him a dirty look. Turning back to the fence, he struck the nail with more force than necessary. Grinning, Jess drifted back to the fence line. Leaning his arm across the top of the post, he dangled the tasty morsel in front of Slim, knowing his partner's hands were full with the hammer and nails.

"Yes sir, I'm positive when we left the ranch this morning it was Wednesday. Now, ya know I might have been wrong. The days do tend to run one into another." He was enjoying aggravating Slim, totally ignoring the thunderous looks thrown his way.

"Now, if a certain stubborn cuss I know hadn't made a certain little lady mad, we might have been treated to another fine meal delivered right here out on the range; maybe even been treated to a full picnic. Boy, some cold lemonade would go good about now." He added wishfully.

Slim shot Jess another thunderous look, causing Jess to snicker. He was getting under Slim's skin pretty good and wasn't about to let up.

"So, just what DID you do to make Beth mad?"

"None of your business." Growled Slim as he swung at a nail, barely missing his own thumb.

Jess dangled the biscuit in front of Slim again, swinging it back and forth before pulling it out of Slim's reach. "Oh, come on now, you must a done somethin'. Gals don't get that mad over nothing."

"Shut up Jess."

"Let's see . . ." Jess started counting on his fingers as he suggested things which might have made Beth mad. "You forgot her birthday? You forgot your first date anniversary? You know, gals are big on that. You spilled somethin' on her favorite dress? You forgot you had a date."

"Jess, I'm warning you . . ." Slim commanded a little louder. The fence was forgotten as he now stared angrily at his partner.

"I know!" exclaimed Jess, snapping his fingers before pointing at Slim. "She saw Melissa Marks "accidently" land in your arms and plant that kiss on ya when you helped her down from the stage the other day - and you were so dumb struck you couldn't explain it. Gotta admit it, sure looked like you was a kissin' her back."

Slim's face was flushed as he yelled at Jess. "Shut the hell up, Jess. I told ya, it's none of your business."

"That's it ain't it?" answered Jess gleefully. "She saw Melissa kiss you! I KNEW it!"

Slim tossed his hammer to the ground. He snatched the biscuit from Jess, purposely taking a huge bite of it as he turned and stalked away. Jess' laughter followed him.

However, it was only a few minutes later when they spotted a small dust trail moving along the road next to the fence. Jess grinned. Slim had crossed the distance between the fence and Beth's buggy in just a few strides. Beth pulled the buggy to a stop and hopped out on her own, spurning Slim's proffered hand. "Daisy asked me to bring this out to you" she spat, shoving a jar of lemonade into Slim's mid-section, making him grab it to keep it from falling. She had a set to her jaw and her back was rigid as she glared at him, her arms crossed. Jess couldn't hear what was being said but slowly Beth's body language softened. Never taking his eyes off of Beth, Slim set the jar of lemonade back into the buggy with one hand while encircling her waist with the other. When Slim bent to kiss her, she melted into his arms. Jess took the opportunity to filch the picnic basket and lemonade from the buggy. He then retreated a discreet distance, happily settling himself in the shade of a nearby tree. By the time Slim and Beth came up for air, Jess had set out the picnic cloth and supplies, deeply engrossed in his plate of food. Slightly embarrassed, Slim and Beth held hands when they walked over to join him in demolishing the packed lunch.

By the time Beth had driven out of sight, Jess was back to work on the fencing; seemingly totally absorbed in the current project. He knew Slim was working up to something. And he was pretty sure he knew what that something was. He was glad his head was dipped so Slim couldn't see the merriment in his eyes or his devilish grin – he was going to enjoy this conversation.

"Jess?" Slim began

"No," was the immediate and gruff answer

"Jess, I," Slim began again.

"No," he answered again.

"Jess, I want,"

"No – you can't ask her to marry you." He stood up and feigned being angry. It was hard to stay serious when he saw Slim redden; a wide eyed, surprised look upon his face. He had been sure that Jess would be happy for him.

"Well why not?" He practically bellowed, totally confused.

Jess pointed his fencing hammer at Slim, punctuating his words. "'Cause if you marry that gal, that'll put an end to our Wednesday lunch delivery. I kinda like being spoiled. Her cooking sure has improved. Daisy's an awful good teacher. But I ain't givin' up my meals." He leaned against the fence post; his arms crossed and crooked smile lighting up his face.

It took a few seconds for Slim to catch on and start laughing.

"Then you really don't mind?" He asked; his relief evident. He wanted Jess' approval.

"Well," Jess said drawing out the word. "I was kinda thinkin' you weren't ever going to get around to it and I was going to have to be the one to ask her – just to keep her in the family." He paused for a moment and then "So, did you ask her yet?"

Slim rearranged some dirt with the toe of his boot before looking at Jess and answering.

"No, I wanted to make sure you were okay with it. I wanted your approval and blessing. It will change a few things around the ranch and I wanted you to be comfortable with those changes."

Straightening, Jess slapped Slim on the shoulder and shook his hand. "It's all good, Slim. You take our room for you and Beth. I'll move into Mike's room. When he or Andy comes home, we'll just have to share." He paused for a moment before continuing on. "Don't waste any time gettin' around to asking her. She's a great gal." He said sincerely. "I like having her around. She helps me not miss Francie as much." Turning and walking towards the next fence post, he called over his shoulder "But I still want range delivery." He felt a pair of thrown work gloves smack him in the back and laughed.

_**THE PROPOSAL**_

_**Beth writes**_

Slim and I drove out to his favorite fishing spot at the lake. I'd packed a picnic lunch but he merely picked at his food and was unusually quiet. We had argued a lot recently – and I don't know why. It was always over something stupid. Given his unusual behavior, I was afraid he was going to tell me we were through. Therefore, it was with a great amount of trepidation that I walked hand in hand with him along the shoreline. He didn't look at me and didn't talk. His mind seemed to be anywhere but where we were. Finally he came to a stop, turning me around so that we were facing each other, still holding hands.

His eyes were clouded with anxiety. I bowed my head as tears began to well up in my eyes; my worst fear was about to come true.

"Beth." He started then stopped. "Beth . . . I" He stopped, seemingly unsure of what he was about to say or how to say it. He lifted my chin so that we were looking into each other's eyes. Noticing the tears, he became concerned. "Beth, honey, what's wrong? Why the tears?"

"I love you, Slim. I don't want to break up."

I had barely finished getting the words out before he crushed me to him, his arms wrapped around me, one hand gently holding my head against his chest; his fingers stroking my hair. "Oh, geez, Beth; I don't want to break up. I love you. I want you to marry me." He set me away from him, making sure we were looking eye to eye, his hands cupping my face. "Do you hear me? I'm asking you to be my wife. Marry me, Beth. Become Mrs. Matthew Sherman."

"Marry you?" I echoed back to him. "You're asking me to marry you?" He was so sincere and worried as he nodded yes that I began crying again in earnest; only this time in happiness. I jumped into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck. My feet dangled inches from the ground as he held me while I rained kisses upon his neck and face, repeating "Yes" between every kiss. When our lips found each other, he slowly let me slide down until my feet touched the ground. The kiss deepened until we both forgot everything else in the world. We slid to the ground, unable to get enough of each other.

Slim suddenly broke off the kiss, his breath coming in rasping gasps, but he didn't move away from lying beside me. "We gotta stop. It ain't right. We can't do this." He rolled onto his back and raked a hand through his mussed up hair. "Damn, I don't think I can take much more of this. We better get married soon."

"You'll get no arguments from me." was my glib answer.

Slim stood up and helped me to my feet. As he tucked his shirt back into his grass stained pants, he noticed that several buttons were now missing. He started laughing softly. "Daisy's gonna kill me." His face suddenly grew red as he realized that she'd also know what he had been up to. He just hoped that her imagination didn't go further than the frenzied kissing and touching which we had actually done.

Luckily my clothing had fared much better. I just needed a good brushing off. We drove back to the ranch house snuggled together, closer than we had ever been.

Slim had planned for me to distract Daisy so that he could slip into his bedroom and change shirts. However that was not to be because she was outside hanging laundry when we drove up. I did my best to distract her, but I'm sure she later noticed he was wearing a different shirt than the one he had left with that morning.

_**WEDDING ANNOUNCEMENT**_

We really didn't get a chance to officially announce our engagement. Daisy took one look at the smile on Slim's face and our clasped hands before asking "Did you . . ." Slim's grin grew broader while he shook his head in the affirmative. She let out a squeal; immediately embracing both of us and saying congratulations. Jess appeared carrying a bottle of wine and glasses for everyone. A celebration was had by all in the little house that was about to become my home.

_**WEDDING PLANS**_

I needn't have worried about planning our wedding. Daisy was on it immediately. With my approval, she got the ladies from the church involved. Slim and my wedding would be at the end of June – a mere four weeks away. If everyone had had their way, we would have been married immediately. However, we had to wait for the circuit preacher to make his rounds. It would be the four weeks before he returned to Laramie.

So much happened so quickly it made my head spin. Sleeping arrangements in the house were re-arranged to accommodate my joining the household as Slim's extra bunks which had been in Jess and Slim's room were moved out to the bunkhouse or into Mike's old room for when he or Andy came home. Bureaus were shuttled from room to room until everyone was satisfied. It was exhilarating being part of this unusual family.

One day Daisy called me into her room. She seemed ill at ease and I wondered what this was all about. "I hope you don't mind." She had begun. "But I took the liberty of doing something. If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it." She reached into the armoire, pulling out the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. I was immediately in tears.

The dress was of white satin covered in sparkling French lace. It had a fitted bodice with a sweetheart neckline and lace sleeves. The skirt flared out from the waist and went to the floor. It was a modern design – far from the plain dresses most brides wore for their wedding. I touched the fabric in awe, my heart bursting at the incredible gift Daisy had given me; had made for me. I was speechless as I hugged her. Words could not convey my gratitude. Finally I was able to choke out. "Oh, Daisy, I would be honored to wear this dress."

I don't know how she did it, but the dress fit me almost perfectly. A tiny nip and tuck here or there and it would be perfect. I couldn't stop touching the fabric, admiring how the design showed off my curves. My gosh – I looked like a real woman instead of a tom boy ranch hand. However, I was further undone when she pulled out the gossamer veil. It was attached to a rhinestone crown. Daisy curled my braid on top of my head and pinned it there before settling the crown over it. It only took a second for her to adjust the veil over my face before turning me to see myself in the mirror. The blusher portion came to my elbows with the rest of the veil curving down to match the hem of my dress. I couldn't stop crying as I looked at my image in the mirror. For the first time in my life I felt beautiful.

Slim must have heard me crying because there was a knock at the door before he asked; concern clearly evident in his voice. "Everything all right in there? Can I come in?" We saw the doorknob start to turn.

"Stay out!" Daisy and I shouted in unison. We looked at each other and dissolved into hysterical laughter. Slim was clearly confused at the change in our dispositions. He answered "Okay, as long as everything is all right. I'm going out to feed the stock." A few moments later we could hear the outer door close.

Presents began to arrive. Beautiful handmade quilts, dinnerware, dishes, table covers and napkins – everything a newlywed couple could ever wish for. It was all arranged on display for when company came to visit. The Sherman-Harper ranch was very busy indeed.

_**BETH ASKS DAISY**_

A week or so before the wedding, I noticed Miss Daisy had become withdrawn. Worry lines wrinkled her lovely face even though she presented her cheery self to those in attendance. The boys had gone out to the fields so we were alone. Daisy was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. But when I looked at her, I could see doubt and worry etched in her features. I joined her at the table, taking both of her hands in mine, I asked her right out. "Miss Daisy, what's worrying you so much?"

She didn't answer at first. Just shook her head and looked down at our clasped hands. I shook her hands a little and asked again. This time she looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I'm to do. With you coming here, I won't be needed anymore." And she bowed her head again.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at her. Never, in my wildest imagination, had I thought my marrying Slim would have put worry into this kind soul. I had not even contemplated she would think she needed to leave the ranch. I knew what I had to do and did it gladly. "Miss Daisy, look at me." Slowly, she met my gaze. "This is your home. You were here long before I ever arrived. Slim may become my husband, but he will always be your son. Adopted, legal, not legal, blood kin, family or not- he IS your son. And you are as close to a second ma as he'll ever have. I could no more ask you to leave than I could stop breathing."

I dropped my gaze but scooted closer to her and continued. "Miss Daisy, I never had a ma. I grew up on the range with my pa. Back east at the boarding school, they tried to teach me to be a lady. But it didn't take too well. Sure, I can read and write and do sums with the best of them. But they never taught us how to cook, or care for a house ourselves. It was all on how to manage house servants. You know full well if you give me a Dutch oven and a campfire that I can make a passable meal. But inside a house - in a real oven - well, you've seen how awful I am. I've learned a lot with what you've taught me but I have so much more to learn." Here I hesitated because I didn't know how she would react to my next statement. "Miss Daisy, this is your home – forever if you want. Please let me be part of your family. Stay. Teach me what I need to be a good wife to Slim? Keep teaching me to cook and bake? Please?"

She was silent for so long that I was afraid to look up. My future – no OUR future – rested in this sweet lady's hands. Slim would be devastated if she left. I didn't want her to leave. And Jess. I didn't want to even contemplate what Jess would do if their housekeeper/surrogate mother were to leave them. No, this house was not a home without Daisy. Eventually, I heard her soft voice say "On one condition." I looked up, surprised. "And that is?" I inquired. "That you call me Daisy. No more of this "Miss Daisy" stuff." I was so happy I leaped up and hugged her tightly.

There was a sound behind us and I turned around quickly, my arm protectively across Daisy's shoulders. Slim, Mike and Jess were standing in the open doorway**. **I hadn't heard the stage arrive, bringing Mike home for summer break. Apparently Slim and Jess had ridden in to greet him. I stifled a sniffle and wiped my tears away as Daisy did the same. Slim was standing stock still, a huge smile on his face. Happiness, approval and – yes - pride, radiated from him. Jess was studying the floorboards intently. I'm sure he was hoping I hadn't noticed him wipe an arm across his own eyes. It was Mike who broke the silence. Even though he was a "mature" 14 years old now, he whooped loudly and dashed across the living room to give Daisy and me huge hugs. It only took a second for Jess and Slim to follow suit. As the hugs eased, Slim lead me away from the table. He drew me to him and kissed me deeply. Pulling away, he whispered "thank you" so softly no one else heard. I raised my hand to touch his cheek. Our eyes met and I nodded, knowing I had done the right thing and in doing so, had greatly pleased the man I loved with all my heart

_**THE WEDDING**_

I can't believe this is happening. I'm standing in the vestibule of the church waiting for Mort to come walk me down the aisle. Daisy has outdone herself putting the final touches on my wedding dress. She is fussing around me, making sure everything is perfect. I look up as Mort enters the room and stops dead still, a look of wonderment on his face. "Holy-tamales" he declared, before getting hold of himself. "If I was 20 years younger, that fella standing at the altar wouldn't have a chance. I'd be whisking you off to be mine." He silently whistled appreciatively as he walked towards me, a look of definite approval on his face. He stopped in front of me. Taking my hands in his, he kissed them both before kissing me on the cheek. Then he whispered. "Slim's as close to me as if he were my son. But if that boy don't treat you right, you just let me know." He winked then, breaking the tension and I laughed. He reached up, lifting the blusher into position. Daisy, being Daisy, adjusted and readjusted the veil until she considered it perfect. She left us then to take her seat in the church.

As Mort escorted me down the aisle, I couldn't help but smile up at him. It was the first time I had seen him really dressed up. His dark brown hair was turning silver but did nothing to diminish his good looks. He looked so handsome in a suit and tie. I had to wonder why he hadn't remarried after the death of his wife. He smiled back at me, his weathered face showing his happiness for Slim and me.

We both turned to look towards the front of the church. Slim and Jess stood at the altar with the minister. They were both dressed in their finest frock coats and vest. Both cut a fine figure of a man, but I only had eyes for the tall blond standing there waiting. The look on Slim's face was priceless as he got his first glimpse of me in my wedding gown. I thought he went weak in the knees as I saw Jess slip a hand under his arm to support him. Both men's mouths were agape as we came closer. Mort had to whisper Slim's name before Slim recovered and came to my side. Following tradition, Mort and Slim shook hands before Mort placed my hand in Slim's. Never taking his eyes off of me, Slim led me to the altar.

I don't even remember saying my vows. I couldn't keep my eyes off my husband to be. Likewise, Slim's eyes never left mine. The minister had to prompt him several times. I watched as Slim slid the wedding band on my finger, completing our vows. Even as he lifted my veil, his eyes were filled with love and wonderment. His kiss was so sweet and tender; I shall remember it for my whole life.

As I dance with my blond husband, I feel like a storybook princess. While he is indeed physically fit and good looking, he is also strong, yet gentle and kind. I love him like I've never loved anything or anyone else in my entire life. As we dance close together, I hear him sigh. It is the same sigh I've heard often as we stood together on the front porch at the ranch, looking out across the fields. He'll walk up behind me and, easing me against him, wrap those strong arms around me. He'll rest his cheek or chin on the top of my head as I hear him sigh. It is a deep, contented sigh and I know that he is as happy as I am. I want it to always be this way.

Slim can't stop grinning. I don't think I've ever seen him smile as much as he has since the reception started. He's barely taken his eyes off of me as we make our way around the dance floor. When he did take his eyes off me, he repeatedly looked to the doorway as if seeking someone. It didn't take any guessing on my part. We had written Andy and Jonesy of our wedding plans but had not heard anything back. I know it hurt Slim for his family's oldest friend and his little brother to not be in attendance. This was family and he wanted his entire family here to celebrate with him.

Slim stopped dancing so quickly he almost fell over himself. If I thought he'd been smiling before, it was nothing compared to the delighted look now on his face. Following his gaze, I saw what had caused the sudden change. Andy and Jonesy stood in the doorway to the reception hall. I could barely keep up with Slim when he grabbed my hand and strode across to greet them. Slim and Andy embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years rather than a few short months. Slim's happiness knew no bounds as he released Andy and shook hands with Jonesy. Eventually they remembered I was there too and I was immediately encompassed in a round of warm and welcoming hugs. Even though Andy had been home a few times while Slim and I were dating, he was shy around me. But his huge grin told me he was happy for his big brother.

We took a few minutes to catch up on events. Andy and Jonesy apologized for not getting home sooner. They had planned on getting home the day before the wedding, but the stage had broken down; having only just now arrived. We offered to postpone our honeymoon departure so that we could spend time with them. Unfortunately, Andy had to return to his summer intern job immediately. They'd be leaving on the morning stage.

By that time, Jess had spotted the guest's arrival and joined our group. It didn't take long before he had spirited them off to sample the "punch" being offered. Slim's happiness was complete. His family was all together.

As we again move to the music, I catch a glimpse of Jess, Mort, Mike and Andy along the sideline, heads together. I'm sure they are plotting something. There was no doubt a chivaree or other shenanigans were in the making. Slim was suddenly glad he had arranged for us to be out of town our first night together.

_**Honeymoon in Denver **_

Slim and I took the train to Denver, arriving early evening. We checked into the hotel before going to a local restaurant for supper.

As we walked back to the hotel, doubts entered my mind and scared me. Tonight was our first night as husband and wife. I'd never been with a man. Sure, I knew the mechanics, but I really didn't want to think about it in more detail. I assumed Slim was experienced in this sort of thing. We had never discussed it, but I couldn't imagine that he had been celibate his entire life. Actually, I didn't want to know the details of that either.

Would I know what to do? Would I please him? What if he didn't like what he saw or when he was with me? My face turned red at the thought of him seeing me naked. I wanted to cry – no more like run. I couldn't take it if I disappointed this man – or worse – if he rejected me because I didn't please him.

I shouldn't have worried myself so much. Since the day Slim had proposed and the near consummation of our relationship, we had had a burning desire for each other. I must admit some nights had gotten hot and steamy, bringing us close to breaking our vow to wait until marriage. But Slim or I always pulled back, truly wanting to wait until we were husband and wife.

When Daisy had found the buttons missing on Slim's shirt, she hadn't said a word; but definitely gave him that raised eyebrow – "I know what you've been doing" look, which made him turn crimson. Jess, on the other hand, wasn't above some brotherly teasing.

One day Slim and Jess had been in their room changing clothes. Jess had reached out to Slim's open shirt and flicked back the collar. "Getting a mite enthusiastic there, aren't ya, Slim?" he'd snickered; secretly pleased his "straight laced" partner was human after all. Slim had jerked the shirt closed, covering the exposed marks as a tell tale flush crept up his neck.

Tonight the waiting was over. Tonight we could be with each other completely. Suddenly I was no longer nervous or afraid. I loved Slim and he loved me. Slim held me in his arms and kissed me. It was a deep, ardent kiss that made my knees go weak. Desire, passion, and maybe a little bit of lust, took over. Nature followed its course to the natural conclusion.

We lay in bed afterwards, my head on Slim's shoulder, his arms curled protectively around me. I loved hearing his heart beat beneath my ear. My hand traced a trail down his neck then caressed his chest and shoulder. I couldn't get enough of touching him – of knowing he was mine and I was his. I heard him sigh. I smiled to myself, knowing he was content. He pulled me even closer to him, kissed the top of my head and then tucked me comfortably into the crook of his neck, laying his head against mine. We fell asleep with our limbs entwined.

The sun was shining through the window when I woke up alone in the bed. Turning my head slightly, I watched my husband – I couldn't get enough of that word - getting dressed. I reveled in seeing his naked broad, muscular shoulders and narrow waist. Watched his muscles flex in the simple act of putting on his shirt. Seeing that I was awake, he immediately came to me. "I was going to slip out and bring you breakfast in bed." He stated simply. My heart pounded at his kindness and thoughtfulness.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. It left me breathless. He nuzzled my neck, showering me with a multitude of kisses, his unshaven face tickling me to distraction.

When he started to straighten up, I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him back down to kiss me again. I shamelessly slipped my hands inside his partially buttoned shirt and ran my hands over his chest and shoulders. I locked my hands behind his neck, bringing his lips to mine one more time. I felt an awkward movement before hearing a boot drop to the floor, followed shortly by the second boot. "To hell with breakfast" he said as he climbed back into bed with me.

Slim has always been careful with how he spent money. The lean years at the ranch had taught him thriftiness. However, he had no problem showering me with gifts while we toured Denver. He insisted on buying me new dresses and even new riding clothes. He took me to the theater, treating me to dinner at a very exclusive restaurant. I convinced him to purchase a new suit for himself. He looked marvelous in the tailored suit. I couldn't stop admiring him. But that was all I could get him to purchase for himself. We decided to buy gifts for Jess, Mike, and Daisy. We bought a new pair of leather gloves for Jess, boots for Mike, and a hand knitted shawl for Daisy.

Our last evening in Denver, we sat on the outside terrace of the local restaurant. Slim shyly set a velvet box on the table before sliding it over to me. "I picked this out. I wanted you to have it. I hope you like it." I was puzzled by his tone of voice – almost like he was afraid I would not like his gift. I opened the box and started to cry. I felt terrible because I could tell from Slim's face he thought I didn't like it. The box contained a silver locket inscribed _– I will love you forever._Inside there was room to put two pictures. There were tears in my eyes as I held up the locket. "It's perfect" was all I could choke out. Relieved, Slim took the locket from my hand and fastened it around my neck. Uncaring that we were in public, he kissed me gently. I placed my hand on his cheek. Our eyes met. We didn't need words to convey our love for one another.

As exciting as the week in Denver had been, I was ready to go home to start my life with Slim at the ranch. It was with sweet sorrow that we boarded the train, heading back to Laramie. Jess and Daisy met us at the station. Daisy greeted us with hugs and kisses while Jess gave me a brotherly hug and kiss on the cheek before shaking hands with Slim. Jess drove the buggy while Daisy sat up front with him, leaving the back to Slim and myself. I could hardly wait until the buggy drew up in front of the house. We were home.

_**SETTLING IN**_

We had been warned that two women in one house was a recipe for disaster. That didn't seem to be the case with Daisy and myself. Daisy was grateful to have another set of hands to help out. Even with Mike away at school, life was easier with both of us sharing the work load. With two men in the house and two more in the bunk house, there seemed to be more than enough work for us. Daisy and I unofficially split up the chores.

When it came to the kitchen, she ruled the roost. But she was always teaching and encouraging me to continue my cooking and baking. Apparently my baking efforts were appreciated because the cakes, pies or cookies continued to disappear shortly after coming out of the oven. I'm pretty sure Jess had a hand in that. He always seemed to be around right before the items disappeared, although I never caught him red handed again. At least he shared it with the other men, as evidenced by the occasional stray crumb still clinging to their shirts.

Daisy was more than happy to turn the laundry over to me. I didn't mind. I soon had it down to a science and the work was easier for me than for Daisy.

I still owned the store in town and had to take care of running it. Slim left it up to me whether to keep it or sell it. I really didn't know what I wanted to do. I liked having the store and having my own money. Unlike other husbands, Slim placed no restrictions upon my access to his personal bank account; nor did he demand to control the money I earned from the store. In fact, he had insisted I keep the store money in a separate account under my name. That was something the bank had a fit over. Bank policy stipulated women could not have their own accounts without a male signatory. Apparently it was okay for the store to have an account without a male, but I could not have my own, personal account. I guess the bank hadn't counted on dealing with one Slim Sherman because we walked out of the bank with a personal account in my name without Slim having to sign anything.

Not much changed at the ranch except that I am there a lot more of the time. The boys all ate together as they had before Slim and I married. Slim and Jess still had their nightly talks out on the porch. Some nights I will join them for a little while. But then I will go inside and leave them to their nightly ritual. Although, I must admit that they aren't out on the porch late into the night like they used to. Slim always makes time in the evening for me too. Daisy retires early. Slim and I head for bed a little while later. Jess stays up late into the evening, checking the doors and turning down the lights before he retires for the night. There is no doubt he has taken on the role of our protector – always looking out for the family. It is a comfortable routine that works for all of us.

_**THE LOSS**_

Several months after the wedding, I began to notice Daisy didn't seem to feel well. She moved slower and didn't have her normal cheeriness. Where she would normally have flitted around the kitchen teaching me how to cook, she observed quietly from a nearby chair. The day she took to her bed during the daytime, I knew for sure she was ill. In spite of her protests, I sent one of the men to get the doctor.

By now I had learned both Jess and Slim had some sort of "connection" with the other members of the family. They both arrived at the house within minutes of each other, each storming through the door asking what was wrong and why the doctor's buggy was out front. I couldn't keep my fear from showing as I pointed to Daisy's room. It seemed like forever before the doctor stepped into the living room, quietly closing Daisy's door behind him. One look at his slumped shoulders told us everything. His words brought our worst fears to life. "Her heart is just plain giving out. She doesn't have much time." Both Jess and Slim started for the door but the doctor held up his hand to stop them and turned to me. "Beth, she wants to see you alone first. Then she wants to see the boys."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at Slim and Jess for reassurance before entering Daisy's room. By now she was pale, breathing shallowly with her eyes closed. But she opened them as soon as I crossed the threshold. She patted the bed, indicating I should sit beside her. "Shush, Daisy, don't talk".

She took my hand, her kindly eyes fastened on mine and her voice was soft but steady when she spoke. "I'm sorry, Beth. I won't be here to help you with the young-ins. I had so hoped to see this house full of kids. Have you told Slim yet?"

Shocked, I shook my head no. "But how did . . ." She smiled and patted my hand.

"I've been around long enough to know the signs."

"But I'm not even sure. I haven't been to a doctor."

"Slim will be happy at the news. He'll be a good father." She added decisively. "But at least I got to see one of my boys married. I've never seen him so happy. You are good for him. Love him. Cherish him. Please." I couldn't stop my tears as I promised. "And Jess too." She added. "Make sure he knows this is still his home; that that hasn't changed. He'll think he doesn't have a place here now. Don't let him go. Slim needs him. He needs Slim." Again I couldn't speak so nodded my promise to her.

I'd known from the beginning that Jess was part of the family "package". He and Slim were two halves which made a whole. Together they had built the ranch into its present day profitability. They were successful enough that now the ranch sported a finished bunkhouse which housed two ranch hands. Jess had become like a brother to me. No, Jess would not be going anywhere if I had anything to do with it.

Daisy swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper as she asked me to get Jess and Slim. As I stood to summon the boys, she asked me to stay. I stepped aside as they crowded into the room, each pulling a chair up to opposite sides of the bed and each taking one of Daisy's hands in theirs. She smiled and looked at each of them lovingly.

"I know you know how much I love you, but I wanted one more chance to say it again; how thankful I am for taking me in all those years ago when I landed on your doorstep. You gave me a new home, and a purpose. And you, all of you – Andy, Mike included, and now Beth, have given me the best years ever. You became my family and I'm only sorry I won't be here to see you raise your families." She looked pointedly at Jess "Yes, you too. It'll happen one day. I have faith in that. But I love you the way you are – what you have become. You're a good man." Then she looked at Slim. "You've always been the foundation of this family. The one everyone turned to for help, guidance, and advice. Don't carry the burden alone like you always do. Share with Jess. He'll support you like he always has. And now you have Beth too. She'll also be someone you can lean on."Then she looked back and forth between the two of them. "Don't mourn for me. I've lived a good life. Enjoy your lives and remember I love you." The effort seemed to have tired her and Daisy closed her eyes.

I rested my hand on Slim's shoulder. He reached up with his free hand and intertwined his fingers with mine for a moment. Then he leaned forward and taking Daisy's hand in both of his, brought it to his cheek and held it there. Jess brought Daisy's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Daisy smiled and quietly slipped away from us.

We laid Daisy to rest in the Sherman family plot. Andy and Mike both came home for the funeral. Their sadness and loss matched that of Jess and Slim. Most of the town turned out for the final farewell. The women's group from town brought food for the mourners. They served the luncheon and cleared everything away. Throughout the day, Jess and Slim could be seen looking up towards the cemetery, their sadness etched on their faces. Jess stood away from the crowd, grieving in his own way. I wish I could have consoled him, but he made it clear he wanted to be left alone. Slim was only marginally more approachable. At least he allowed me to wrap my arms around him and we held each other. But I could feel that there was a part of him not really present. His thoughts were far away, his emotions locked in "survival" mode. It was a relief when everyone had left. Mort was the last to leave, helping with evening chores and making sure Jess and Slim were coping as best they could. Mike, Andy, Slim and Jess sat around the fireplace, staring wordlessly into the fire, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

_**THE CHANGES BEGIN**_

Just a few days later, Jess began building an addition onto the bunk house. The addition opened into the main part of the bunk house but had its own entrance too. It was big enough for a bunk, a couch, cook stove and a small table with chairs. A bookcase lined one wall and was quickly filled with books from Slim's small library. Jess said it was proper for the foreman to have his own living quarters away from the main house. He said it wasn't fittin' for him to be living in the house now that Slim and I were alone. No amount of arguing could change his mind. The addition was quickly finished and Jess moved his belongings into it. At first Slim was fit to be tied. He didn't like Jess moving out like that. But eventually Jess convinced Slim that he (Jess) was quite content sleeping in the new room and nothing had changed except where he laid his head at night. Jess wanted Slim and I to have the house which had always been Slim's home. Together they drew up designs for Jess' future home - for when he was ready to build.

Life at the ranch once again settled into a comfortable routine. Jess still ate breakfast with us, using the time to discuss what needed to be done for the day before he left to hand out the work assignments. After supper, evenings found the two of them sitting together out on the front porch, continuing their long established habit of re-hashing the events of the day and making plans for the future. That was until the day of the accident.

_**THE ACCIDENT**_

Among the things I learned during my time at the ranch was that Jess Harper had an insatiable appetite. There had to be something seriously wrong for him to miss mealtime altogether. So the night that Jess didn't appear for supper set Slim to worrying. Hours later, there was still no sign of Jess. Neither of the hired hands had seen him since morning. Even the looming darkness couldn't deter Slim from saddling up and heading out to the north pasture where Jess was supposed to have been working that day. It was a tense couple of hours before I heard hoof beats thundering down the road towards the house, Slim shouting for everyone to come help. I was immediately frightened. Even with the full moon, Slim would never run a horse like that at night unless it meant the difference between life and death.

Slim had barely reined his horse to a stop before jumping off and immediately issuing orders for Ray to ride for the doctor and Frank to hitch up the buckboard. He was visibly shaking, and, as he turned towards me, his features were unnaturally pale. "It's Jess." He stammered. "He's hurt real bad. Please get a bed ready. I . . . I don't know how long it will take us to get him back here. You know what to do. Please, please get everything ready for the doctor. Tell him. . ." Slim's voice broke. "Tell him Jess got tangled in barbed wire." For a moment, I couldn't breathe. I knew what that meant. Knew how the insidious twisted barbs on the high tinsel wire could slice and tear even cowhide. And, I knew what would happen if the stretched wire had snapped. It would spring back, twisting and turning upon itself, creating a lethal "rope", trapping anyone or anything within its perilous coils. Slim had said Jess was tangled in the wire. I didn't want to envision what that meant; how badly Jess had been ensnared nor how deeply he had been cut by the springing wire. I turned to go make a bed ready for their return. . . . . . . . .

Out in the north pasture, Slim and Frank assessed the situation. Jess lay with four strands of broken wire intertwined and wrapped around the full length of his body. He had apparently instinctively reached up to cover his face and neck. But in doing so, his jacket had ridden up, leaving his lower back and torso unprotected. The lower portion of his shirt had been shredded by the barbs. The recoiling wire had scraped and cut him in a multitude of places. Slim could only hope nothing had sliced into an artery. He couldn't tell how deep any of the cuts were. He was more worried because Jess lay limp and unresponsive.

With the aid of hurricane lamps and the full moon, Slim and Frank began to slowly cut away pieces of the barbed wire. Slim wanted to get Jess out fast but resisted the urge to just cut each strand and let it spring where it would. Doing so could put both of them in danger as well as causing more injuries to Jess. They agreed the best way to free Jess was to cut small sections of the wire at a time. Each of them held tight to the wire and peeled it back as the smaller pieces were cut away. Then they would each continue to cut smaller pieces from the ends they held; controlling how the loosened wire reacted. It was slow and methodical work. Despite the dropping temperature, Slim sweat like it was mid day.

After what seemed like forever, only the four strands of wire which ran from the fence post to under Jess' body were left to cut away. Slim studied the wires, trying to guess where the wires would spring when he cut them. Jess lay facing the post. If Slim cut the wires wrong or at the wrong angle, the released wires could recoil and rake Jess' exposed skin, causing further injury. They couldn't lift Jess away. They had no idea if any of the barbs were embedded in the part of him they couldn't see. Finally, Slim made a decision. Holding the wire closest to Jess' face, he began his first cut and was relieved when one end snapped away towards the fence post and the other end curled into his gloved hand where he could then bend it out of the way. More confident now, he moved to the other three wires and cut them. Slim and Frank had worked in silence, each understanding what the other was doing. Now Frank eased Jess onto his back and away from Slim while Slim held onto the ends of the wires and gently peeled them away, freeing Jess.

**RECOVERY**

Frank and Slim carried Jess into his old room. Dr. Hanson, having waited anxiously for their arrival, grabbed his bag, and followed them. Frank and Ray retired to the bunkhouse, assuring Slim they would take care of the ranch so he could stay close to Jess.

Dr. Hanson was grim when he emerged from Jess' room. His best estimate was that Jess' horse had fallen with him, causing the entanglement in the fence. There were multiple, deep lacerations across his back, stomach and arms. His coat and shirt had been nearly shredded by the wire. His chaps had protected his lower half, although they, too, were now ruined and would have to be replaced. Although infection from the fence cuts was a possibility, the doctor's main concern was the hoof shaped bruising on Jess' abdomen indicating he might have been stepped on by his horse. Dr. Hanson was concerned about internal bleeding. Jess had also not recovered consciousness and the doctor was worried about a concussion or even a more serious head trauma. All in all, Jess was in critical condition and the next 24 hours would determine whether he recovered or not. Jess was in no condition to be moved, so Dr. Hanson stayed to monitor him.

Slim refused to leave Jess' bedside; fearing fever would set in, or worse, his partner would never wake up.

Fever set in with a vengeance; causing Jess' temperature to spike alarmingly within a few hours of being brought home. He moved restlessly, out of his head in delirium, struggling to fight an unseen foe. At times it took both Dr. Hanson and Slim to hold him down until he calmed again. Although they packed ice around him, it melted quickly against his feverish skin. Suddenly it was over. Jess lie so quietly Slim feared he was dead. But Jess was breathing, his heart beating; barely perceptible - but it was there.

For days the household waited anxiously for any change in Jess' condition. The doctor was mystified over there being no change and Jess not awakening. Jess remained pale, unmoving; his breathing shallow. Although Dr. Hanson had feared internal bleeding, the bruising began to fade, erasing that particular worry.

On the sixth day, Dr. Hanson arrived stating he had made arrangements, pending our approval, to move Jess to a sanatorium where he could have around the clock care. Jess' condition had not changed and the doctor feared he might never wake up. Reluctantly, Slim and Beth agreed to the suggestion. Jess needed far more care than they could provide at the ranch. Although they hated sending him anywhere, his well-being was of the utmost importance. Dr. Hanson and Beth retired to the dining table to discuss what needed to be done. Slim stayed behind in Jess' room. He closed the bedroom door, apparently wanting to be alone with Jess before he was moved to the hospital-like care facility.

Slim sat in the chair next to Jess' bed, his hand firmly wrapped around Jess' limp one. For a long time he said nothing, just watching his partner as he lie there. When he began, it was so softly only Jess would be able to hear him.

"You gotta wake up, Jess." He began. "We need you here. I can't stand the thought of you being in a hospital far away. It ain't right. You belong here." He paused, getting a grip on himself. "Come on buddy, there's things to do. We need to start building your house – but you have to wake up."

Slim thought he heard a low moan.

"Jess, you need to wake up." He pleaded. "Come on Jess, you've been asleep far too long."

This time he knew he heard something. He felt the grip on his hand tighten, even as Jess moved his head to the side but didn't open his eyes.

"Slim." Was the only word Jess spoke.

"Ya, buddy, I'm here."

"Jasmine?"

"Jasmine?" echoed Slim, confused.

It was a moment before Jess responded. When he spoke, it was slow and calculated as if he was still groggy. "Don't blame Jasmine. She'll be scared. Not like her to lose her rider."

Slim almost laughed out loud in relief. Jasmine was the horse Jess had been riding the day of the accident. Leave it to Jess to be worried about his horse.

Jess continued on, his face showing the concentration it took for him to form the words he spoke "Damn horse is more afraid of snakes than anything I ever seen. Weren't even a rattler. Must of put three foot of daylight between her and the ground. Lost her balance when she came down and we rolled. She did her best to not step on me."

Slim patted Jess' shoulder. "Don't you worry none about Jasmine." He said. "The boys found her the next day. She's got a few cuts but all in all, is in a lot better shape than you."

Jess nodded his understanding. "Good. Too good a horse to lose." He swallowed dryly before going on. "How bad?"

"You've been out for a week. The fence did a number on you for sure." He patted Jess' shoulder again. "I'm going to call in the doc. He's been here the whole time just waiting for you to recover."

Jess nodded his understanding again, as Slim moved to the door to call in the doctor.

Slowly, Jess' bouts of consciousness came closer together and he was awake for longer and longer periods of time. Although the cuts were healing well, Jess remained stiff and had to be careful how he moved so as to not break open the scabs. The inactivity grated on him until he healed enough to return to ranch work. His mood improved considerably the first time he took Traveler out for a ride. It wasn't long before he was right back in the thick of working, glad to be back to his old routine.

**THE LETTER**

As Mose drove the stage away from the relay station, Slim glanced through the mail he had just received. He handed an envelope over to Jess before proceeding towards the house. Once inside, Slim turned to talk to Jess only to find he had not been followed. As Slim returned to the front porch, he watched as Jess read the letter and saw the smile on Jess' face fade into a frown; his features settling into the unreadable hard lines Slim hadn't seen in quite a while. Jess turned to look up past the hill where the road twisted and turned and wound past the family cemetery. Then he looked down at the letter again, folding it and putting it inside his shirt pocket. He sighed and walked slowly over to the corral where he angrily slapped one of the upright posts, shaking his head sadly before once again looking off into the distance. He stayed there for a long while, just staring off towards the top of the hill. Finally, he turned, going to his room in the bunkhouse. That night he didn't come in for supper.

As the days followed one another, Jess stopped coming in for meals. Instead, he chose to eat with the hired men or at the café in Laramie where he often went after evening chores. He'd return late in the evening and go straight to the bunkhouse. He no longer spent his summer evenings keeping Slim company on the front porch.

It wasn't long before Jess began leaving the ranch after supper on Friday nights and not returning until early Monday morning. We didn't know where he went or what he was doing. He grew quiet and withdrawn.

At first Slim left Jess alone, believing the younger man had a right to his privacy. But Jess's unusual behavior and quietness weighed on them both. Finally, Slim could take it no more. He was determined to discover what had caused the change in his best friend. Jess was once again standing at the corral, staring off into the horizon when Slim approached. He leaned his arms on the top railing. When Jess said nothing, Slim tried an easy opening. "You've been staring at that horizon every night for the past two weeks. What gives?" There was silence and for a time Slim thought Jess might not answer. Then, so low that Slim had to strain to hear, he heard "I need you to take back my share of the ranch." Whatever Slim had expected to hear - that wasn't it. His head snapped up to stare at Jess. What he saw in the younger man's eyes made him worry. All he saw was a deep sadness combined with absolute misery.

"Why?" Slim whispered, totally astounded by Jess' statement.

"Francie needs me. Ben's dead. "

"What happened?"

Jess just shook his head before saying: "Didn't say; just said to come by the end of the month. It'll take me four days to get there by rail. I'm taking Trav so I don't have to rent or buy a horse when I get there. That only leaves me two more days before I need to leave."

"You're not coming back?"

Again Jess shook his head no. "How am I gonna leave her and the kids out there alone, with no way to support themselves? No, Slim, I'll have to stay out there."

"Bring her back here. We'll make room."

Jess continued to shake his head no. "Won't work. She won't come. She won't leave what she and Ben have built out there. You know it and I know it." He looked out over the horizon again before looking at Slim. "For the first time in my life I don't want to do what's right. This is my home. This is where I want to be – not California. Here. Those damn stakes are drove in deep."

Slim placed a companionable hand on Jess' shoulder. "We've still got two days. Maybe we can figure something out. Maybe it doesn't have to be all or nothing."

"I don't believe in miracles."

"But, Jess . . ." Slim started, only to be cut off.

"Look, Slim, just let it be." He said angrily. "I've got an obligation and I gotta go. That's all there is to it - so please, just drop it."

**Jess leaves.**

Jess had refused to let us accompany him to the train station. He was adamant we not see him off. Slim stood at the edge of the porch watching Jess tie his bedroll to the back of his saddle. When their eyes met, there was sadness and sorrow written in them. Slim didn't want Jess to leave. Jess didn't want to leave. He loved his sister yet cursed the day the letter had arrived. He had no choice but to go – she was family and she needed him.

Jess took a long, slow look over the ranch. It would be the last time he saw it and he wanted to memorize every inch of it. He knew there was every possibility that he would never return. He needed this memory to carry with him. He studied Slim and Beth, placating himself with the knowledge Slim would not be alone. Roy and Frank were dependable workers. Beth had been good for Slim; had brought a different type of warmth and maturity to the rancher. Together they could handle anything. The ranch would be in good hands.

"Whatever it is, whenever it's done, come home, Jess." Was all Slim had said as they shook hands. Jess nodded in the affirmative, slapping Slim's arm companionably before turning towards his horse. Hopping into the stirrup he mounted Traveler. He turned without looking back and cantered out of the yard.

That is how we came to be standing on the front porch of the Sherman-Harper ranch, with my husband leaning heavily on the railing. His body shaking and knuckles white from the effort, as if his legs won't support him anymore. And he is crying. I've only seen him cry a time or two, but never like this. No, these are soul rendering tears which fall freely as he watches his best friend ride away. I'm crying so hard I can hardly breathe and turn to bury my face in his arm. He puts one arm around me and pulls me close. Even now, he is the strong one, trying to comfort me while he, himself, is trying not to fall apart. I lock my arms around his waist and my tears soak his shirt front. I swear I can hear his heart breaking. My heart is breaking too and there is nothing I can do or say to make it better. He watches Jess pause at the top of the ridge – the place where we spotted the stage coaches just before they arrived at the ranch. He raises his hand - the timeless salute they gave each other whether saying hello or goodbye. This time it is goodbye – perhaps for forever. I feel, rather than see, Slim's answering salute before Jess turns and disappears from sight. My husband's best friend, brother really, and partner, Jess Harper, has just ridden out of our lives.

_**THE END**_

**AN **– Engagement rings were supposedly used as early as the 1400s. However, from that time to the early 1900s, engagement rings were mostly used by the wealthy. Therefore, since Slim is a rancher, it would not be common for him to have purchased an engagement ring for his future wife**. **Men didn't start wearing wedding rings until the 1930s when they went off to war.


End file.
